Surprise in the bathroom
by Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov
Summary: Request fic done for J.S.F. Northern Command. Just a two-shot fic with smut. PWP. When Ichika comes back from the training, he was greeted by a blonde girl in the shower. And with a shock, he learns something. Having sex with that beautiful girl and enjoying a fun evening and morning, that is the best thing to do. For Charlotte, a shock will bring her warmth.
1. Surprise in the bathroom

**This is done as a request. I have done this smut piece for a multiple of reasons. **

**My two other request fics are on hold, Stories Told is still somewhat a pain, I can't wait till I am done because it is dragging on with the chapter, I am not in the mood for the heavy stuff.**

**And The Division Two is downloading Warlords of New York. So yeah, when I got a request this morning and it was pure smut, I went along.**

**Enjoy.**

**Also, not set in any of my current or past Infinite Stratos fics.**

**This is the first chapter of a two-shot fic.**

* * *

Ichika had been walking back to his room. The whole scene with Laura and his sister. That was just one thing he had to deal with. He wasn't sure about this all. It's been weeks since he had been the Infinite Stratos Academy.

If Ichika could be honest, he wasn't having the time of his life. It was no fun being around the place. You'd think that the only male on an artificial island, while the rest of the inhabitants were all female was a great thing.

You'd be wrong. Those girls were all annoying and not mention violent. Last few days, Ichika got a big surprise. His current roommate was Charles Dunois. A French Pilot and like him, he was a male. He was sharing the room and despite some awkwardness, he enjoyed the idea. It was more fun like this.

So when he was in his room, he heard the shower going on. It was clear that the guy was in the shower. Not that it was a problem for Ichika, he had taken one in the changing room. So far, it was just quiet.

Sitting down, Ichika remembered something. The soap had run empty so without knocking, Ichika walked in and the door of the shower slid open.

There was someone in there.

It wasn't Charles.

The fact two extremely well-formed breasts, (big ones as well if Ichika guessed) were on the person made it clear that the person in the shower wasn't male.

The fact that the person had purple eyes and blond hair, soft and long, gave Ichika a good guess.

He was still the first male pilot. And in the shower stood a naked girl. He couldn't help but look at her body while both got red in the face. A few moments of silence passed by until Charles or whoever she was, looked at the soap. "The soap had run dry," Ichika said. "Here you go." When the person looked down, Ichika couldn't help but feel a certain storm in his body. It felt like the girl made something run wild in him.

"Thank you." She said as she took it from him. Taking it, she touched his fingers as Ichika handed it to her.

It was ironic that they would later say that an electric shock caused Charlotte to drop the soap. She couldn't ignore the warm pit in her lower body. One she was sure that Ichika had as well. Even before the soap had hit the floor, her arms were around his neck and Ichika got his first kiss. And not just that.

A hunger was lit in their system as Ichika and Charlotte began to tongue wrestle. The fact her arms, soft yet strong, were wrapped around his head that pressed Ichika closer to her. Not that Ichika complained one bit.

For some reason, despite being at least months in this school, this was the first time he was this aroused or horny he would say as he ate out of Charlotte's mouth.

Before long, moans escaped their mouths. The fact they were tongue kissing and enjoying what it caused, was just a great thing. They were stuck with just kissing and their tongues. They went in and out of their mouths.

They ate out of the other mouth. Ichika couldn't help but feel more. Not just the arms of her but also, the fact that Charlotte had her tits pressing against his shirt. With just one layer of clothing, the fact she had an excellent pair of tits made it even better. Not that Ichika really minded.

Charlotte gulped as she felt fire on thighs. Ichika had touched her there and she was sure that he was gripping her thighs and his fingers could feel the supple flesh underneath.

She didn't complain as her fingers let him go and she slid all over his body. Not that it stopped either of kissing and tongue wrestling. But air began to feel needed. So Charlotte broke off and from between, saliva was dripping from between them. Stepping back, Ichika could see how her body was.

When he saw the big tits who underneath gave way to a soft stomach and nice waist, his erection wasn't going away for sure.

"You're not Charles, are you?" She shook her head with a heavy blush and lust-filled eyes.

"So, what is your real name, lass?" Ichika asked. The girl smiled at him.

"Charlotte."

"Not much of a stretch."

Ichika joked before he began his now most favored past time. Kissing the now named Charlotte Dunois. Not that the girl minded the whole thing. Kissing Ichika felt great, the fact he was touching her thighs heavenly. Yet it didn't stop the fact that underneath her body, a hot pot was brewing and she needed some damned release.

She was sure Ichika was the same. A hard thing was hitting her belly and she was sure that it was just proving how much Ichika wanted her.

Charlotte was sure of it when Ichika hoisted her and promptly carried her to the shower. She didn't protest as her back felt the tiles who had grown cold.

It was a help however given how much her body was burning up. Wrapping her legs around Ichika's own waist gave him a grunt. The fact that her naked sex was going against his dick caused a pressure that was not uncomfortable but it was a pressure.

It did, however, give him a better chance of touching her ass and massaging the soft meat underneath. It felt great to him. Charlotte might have a great set of tits, her bum was also out of this world. Soft yet supple and his hands couldn't get enough of touching her behind. Charlotte kissed him further and she began to mess with his hair.

For the first time in years, a touch that was warm touched her body. And she was not letting go of this. Her mother was the last with a loving touch. And now, she had another one. A person from the other side of the globe.

In a different life, Ichika Orimura and Charlotte Dunois wouldn't know each other. They would go their entire lives without knowing the other. That thought was banished as Ichika's tongue pressed again on her mouth.

Charlotte kept her teeth shut and looked at him. The expression of a kicked puppy was on Ichika's face but she decided a better thing. Fumbling on his pants, Charlotte had begun to try to undo the pants that Ichika had on. Yet, it proved to be a bit more difficult than Charlotte would have hoped so Ichika put her hands away and the trousers came off.

The boxers were for her and Charlotte wouldn't let anyone say that the Japanese were tiny. Charlotte couldn't compare but she was sure that Ichika was way above average. Not that she minded that. It looked like a challenge and one she would take gladly.

Stroking up and down, Ichika's length grew and she was sure that it wasn't even done. From the groans, Charlotte was sure Ichika appreciated her ministrations. Ichika kicked off his pants that he had been wearing and while Charlotte touched his dick, Ichika began to take care of his own jacket. Her hands gave him enough to make sure that he could get naked. Charlotte couldn't help but appreciate how Ichika looked.

He was really one handsome young man. Some muscles like a swimmer and a good built. Charlotte had a smart idea but before she would do that, she looked at Ichika. Opening her mouth, she looked at him.

There were women who said that you didn't need consent from a man.

Charlotte had different ideas than those women and looked at Ichika. "Just be careful with your teeth." He asked her and Charlotte nodded when she began to lick on Ichika's dick. She wasn't going to deep throat him but she was going to take as much as she was confident in taking in her mouth. Charlotte sucked and licked his dick while her hands massaged Ichika's dick.

She had a firm grip. Not too much but still good enough so he could feel the pleasure. Ichika moaned and groaned while Charlotte enjoyed taking as much as she could of Ichika inside her mouth. His dick was in heaven and his head was in the clouds. It was warm and soft in her mouth and the sucking was incredible.

Ichika grabbed on the showerhead while Charlotte sucked on his lower head. Groans escaped his mouth and the enjoyment just rang higher in his mind. He couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of Charlotte.

She sucked and Ichika couldn't help but feel fantastic. What didn't help was the fact that Charlotte added something extra in this.

The tits were amazing when she added those to the party. With a smile that was pure despite the hedonistic intentions, Charlotte sucked on Ichika while the rest of his large dick was buried in her breasts.

Ichika wasn't sure what felt even more awesome. But he wasn't going to end it here and now. Holding out to Charlotte's attack, she began to suck even more on him and Ichika began to move. Taking on her shoulders, Ichika used that to stabilize himself on her.

"Does this feel good, Ichika?" Not trusting his voice with the moaning and groaning, Ichika just nodded as Charlotte began to do more.

Despite enjoying this and the fact that Charlotte was a bit clumsy, Ichika couldn't help but feel a pressure that needed release.

He was still unfamiliar to carnal pleasure and Charlotte's ministrations were the first for him. With grunts out his mouth, he barely uttered a warning.

"Charlotte. I am." She knew that was going to happen so she didn't stop and continued on that. Holding his dick between her breasts and her mouth, she was set on letting him cum in there.

Before long, Ichika came and a hot geyser of seed was shot in Charlotte's mouth. He hadn't much of a chance to do it and even with that, Ichika wasn't that much of a horn dog so Charlotte was surprised by the amount.

Ichika didn't know why but she began to drink it. Her gulping the semen from his dick didn't stop his arousal but it added to it.

"So how was it?" Ichika had a hard time standing on his feet. In just thirty minutes, he got his first kiss and went third base on a girl. And from the looks of it, he would lose his virginity.

"It was amazing. Thank you, Charlotte." The girl smiled at him and stood up with some excess on her tits.

She gave him a kiss. Despite the fact that it was salty, Ichika enjoyed it and his dick grew again. It wasn't a tongue on but just a normal kiss.

Charlotte let go at him and her smile was foul play.

Turning around, Charlotte showed her shapely ass to him and wiggled to show him that she wanted him. It was for the best that Charlotte had blown him before as Ichika wasn't going to ram his dick in immediately.

When his head went in, he could feel the muscles protesting to the invading member. He waited until her lips parted further. Taking note of her breathing, Charlotte looked back at him. "Please, more. I'll… Aaaahn." Charlotte halted and Ichika waited.

"I'll tell you when to stop." Ichika nodded at her and waited until she nodded. Going in deeper, it felt amazing on how she gripped on him.

He took his sweet time on going inside Charlotte. Haste makes waste and wasting this would ruin it. He put a few bits of his dick in, further, his hands still on her hips while it was Charlotte's turn to moan.

Ichika slid in her and waited. Then, he slid back in and waited. The process was to ease Charlotte on his dick and for him not to cum immediately. This felt great but Ichika was a gentleman so he waited until Charlotte was ready. When he felt his upper body hitting her ass, he had gone completely in her.

If her moaning was anything to go by, Charlotte enjoyed it as much as he did. When he was sure she was okay, Ichika began to move. Going in and out, he moved slowly. His head and three cm of his dick didn't leave her warm place but the rest went out and it went back in on a soft pace.

Charlotte couldn't help but enjoy how Ichika did this.

He had to look for a good rhythm while he was making love to Charlotte. It wasn't really great but he could hold on until he felt Charlotte moving back at him.

When he was sure of that, his hands went to her tits. He wanted to grab those ever since he saw them. Massaging the tits hanging out, Ichika couldn't help but feel how big they really were compared to others.

They weren't the biggest set of tits he had ever seen but they certainly were great to the touch. Soft and supple, a bit like her ass but now, with this, she was leaning over and Ichika enjoyed how she felt.

Not that Charlotte really complained while Ichika groped her. Her tits spilled out his hands yet, he couldn't help but touch them. They were oh so soft and oh so great to touch. Houki and Cecilia might be bigger than hers but Ichika found her to be better.

She was so sweet and gentle and kind. Ichika was sure that he was in love with Charlotte Dunois.

Or at least, he loved having sex with her. Charlotte moaned as his hands touched her tits.

But she tensed up. She had felt this before. On her lips, yes but now, she felt how Ichika kiss her shoulder. She tensed on that. It wasn't a kiss either as he sucked on her.

A bite of his teeth touched her shoulder while she groaned. She was so away and her head was joining Ichika's in the clouds. It felt awesome to feel Ichika inside her. He was pulsing but held back on it. Ichika had hit spots that she wasn't sure she could reach.

She kept on and sighed in content while Ichika was riding in her. They were in a phase of lust and it was clear for both of them that they had enjoyed it. Ichika couldn't help but want to go faster. He waited until Charlotte gave him the sign.

"Please, go faster. I am losing it here." Ichika smirked and he began to add speed. Letting go, he stood up while his hands were still on the tits. They were just too perfect for him.

He couldn't get enough of them. His hot breath was on her shoulder while he was going in and out of her. Charlotte moved back at him while she herself began to feel like a vice on his dick. He wasn't sure how long this would go but he began to feel his need to blow his load.

"Charlotte, how are you? I can't hold." He groaned and stood back up. Charlotte looked at him. "Just a bit more. Let's cum." She moaned while Ichika hit one good spot and he groaned with her.

"Let's cum together." After that, she was saying his name over and over again when she felt how his trembling inside her. Ichika held onto her but felt how she hit her own release.

"I'm cumming." She said while Ichika felt his own release coming. Knowing that staying inside wasn't a good thing, he pulled out at the same moment Charlotte's own climax came. He sprayed all over her body. When he was done, he looked at her and she stood up while she admired his work on her back.

"That was a lot." Ichika nodded while he took the showerhead. "We can't really go to bed while both of us are covered in my stuff."

After that and some playful touching, Ichika and Charlotte moved to the bed. A place where most of the time people fucked.

When it was over, it was clear that both wanted more. It didn't come as a surprise for Ichika when Charlotte mounted over him. Sitting up, Charlotte began to ride Ichika while he laid on his back.

She wasn't doing all the work, however. His hips moved back at her while she came down on his dick. There was a light resistance but Ichika could feel how warm and tights she was. It wasn't that all. It was also the fact that Charlotte had her tits going up and down. It just felt awesome to watch.

Yet, Ichika could feel his body giving out. It was hard to blame to him. An entire day of training and fighting plus blowing out two loads had begun taking their toll on him. Yet, he kept on while he bounced back at Charlotte. Griping her tits and feeling the rock hard nipples, Ichika felt himself drowning in the pleasure. It was just great.

Charlotte moaned as well and Ichika felt herself losing the fight as well. Inexperience and fatigue began to work over them and Charlotte couldn't hold on as she came a bit. Ichika pulled out on time as his jizz shot over them.

Taking tissues, he wiped herself and him clean.

For the last time that night, Ichika kissed Charlotte on the lips while pulling her down.

When her head laid on his shoulder, both decided that it was enough for one night. Turning out the lights and not bothering to dress, sleep claimed the two.

* * *

**Done.**

**The next chapter will have a bit of humor. And because I was bored, here we go.**

**Saluut.**


	2. Morning surprise

**A second piece and the second chapter in one day. **

**If things go normal. We'll see. It won't be as long.**

**Thanks for the support so far. A bit short but hey, that is what it is.**

* * *

If this goes well, it might hit off in more. And if you want me to write similar stuff, just let me know.

Ichika woke up the morning. During that, some things came back to his mind. The first was that he felt really good if not a bit sore in her lower abdomen.

Second thing was that he realized what happened. He found out that he was rooming with a girl instead of a guy. Now instead of some awkward talking about some stuff, the two decided to have some mature fun. In just the span of an hour, Ichika had gone all four bases.

He did pick up one important bit. The girl was Charlotte Dunois instead of Charles Dunois. Not that it really mattered. In his brain, the entire thing of the sex came back. Okay, it was great.

He was a virgin. Not that he could really practice here and now. What did they expect? He was a fifteen-year-old boy in an all-girls school. How was he supposed to have experience? Not that it really mattered. He enjoyed the sex that he had with Charlotte and that wasn't going to change. They would face the music later in the day.

He would, however, make a visit to the city when he wasn't wearing his uniform. If they would make a regular occurrence, he would need condoms. Pulling out wasn't the greatest thing and despite the inconvenience, it was better than having a pregnant girl.

But that wasn't the thing he now focused on. He took away his covers and he looked down. Charlotte Dunois was now sucking on Ichika's dick. He had never compared it but he guessed that Charlotte wasn't complaining about his size. She wouldn't if she wasn't sucking him.

Like him, she was naked. Which gave him a good view of her body. She got one hell of a body. In his mind, he found her to be really pretty but he was biased on that view. He loved how Charlotte looked and she wasn't letting go while she sucked on him. When she looked up, her eyes gave him the smile that her lips couldn't do.

His groans made it clear that Ichika liked this and Charlotte couldn't help but enjoy this even further. She was making sure however that her teeth didn't touch him. Sure, practice makes perfect but biting on Ichika's dick wasn't on her mind. Her tongue, however, was going over the lower head of him.

Ichika was letting Charlotte do what she wanted to him. As long he agreed on it, she could do it. Ichika opened his mouth.

"Charlotte, what are you doing?" She put up her hand with her index finger and Ichika got it. Despite not knowing much, he had his urges and fantasies. That was for sure and so far, Charlotte was doing a great job on his. He could feel the pleasure feeling on his body.

Ichika laid on his back with his hands behind his back while he enjoyed the treatment of Charlotte. The feeling of his dick in a warm and wet place while the sight of Charlotte was something he drank in.

Despite seeing her naked and doing all sorts of awesome things to her, Ichika couldn't help but enjoy it. He wasn't moving while Charlotte sucked on. Despite the fact that like him, she was as inexperienced as he, she began to feel him up. Cupping his balls while she used another hand to stroke his penis. Ichika's head went to heaven during that. He hoped that he would never get used to the pleasure and the sight of Charlotte sucking him off.

Ichika couldn't help but moan as Charlotte hit one sensitive spot in his dick. Ichika held on to it while he couldn't help but enjoy the fun she had. Looking over to his clock, Ichika gulped. They had ten minutes to finish this before they had to get to class.

"Charlotte, hurry up. We have class." When she heard those lines, Charlotte intensified her sucking. Breathing through her nose, Charlotte began to continue. But her own hands moved downstairs.

Just like yesterday, the burning downstairs couldn't be ignored. She wanted some relief and with Ichika too far now, she had to use her own fingers. Not that she minded. She knew her body very well and now was not the time for them to learn more about their bodies. So while two fingers began to steam on the honeypot, Charlotte intensified her sucking.

Ichika gritted his teeth but that was just let go. In the end, he hoped that the moans in the rooms were ignored as he was sure that he had never felt this good in his entire life. He sighed, groaned and moaned while Charlotte sucked even more.

Her own fingers moved in tandem with her sucking. It did, however, cause her not to use her fingers to help Ichika and his pleasure. Not that he really minded. He had quite some reserves and he needed release.

The girl sucked even more at his dick while Ichika let his hands go and grip in the bedsheet. He was sure that if they didn't find some release, Ichika would be driven insane. The pressure was right there but he needed release now.

Luckily, Charlotte wasn't cruel and when she felt him shudder and shake, Ichika felt a release. His dick was still in her mouth. Something Charlotte had yet to get used to.

Her senses were overcome when she felt the seed of Ichika coming in her mouth. Her nose smelled the intensity of his seed, her mouth tasted it.

Ichika couldn't think she could be more erotic when she let go of his dick and smiled at him.

"Good morning, Ichika. I wanted to do something nice to her so I decided to do this. I take you to approve." The smile made it worth the fact they would need to run pretty fast. So without too much ado, they just rushed in their clothes and raced away. They ended up just in time before the bell hit.

Ichika could count his blessings that his sister wasn't starting today but Maya Yamada was. Nevertheless, the teacher glared at them and that did the trick.

"Dunois-kun, Orimura-kun. Can I get a proper reason as to why you are late?" The French girl smiled sheepishly at the teacher.

"Sorry, sensei. We had some problems getting dressed." The class and teacher would never understand why Ichika Orimura had to laugh when Charlotte gave that as a reason.

* * *

**A bit shorter compared to the last chapter but for request fics. You just work with what the requester asked.**

**There is a chance that I'll continue this fic. The requester got some good ideas. And if you're new at my fics, I have 35 other stories that you might like.**

**Saluut.**


End file.
